


A Heart Closing

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Dark fic, F/M, nightmare fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi can smell Never Was when it rains. And with it comes the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Closing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for kh_drabble community challenge 287 and reposted here for your viewing pleasures. <3 
> 
> Please be THOROUGHLY warned that this is a dark fic and includes heavily implied non-con.

Kairi can smell Never Was when it rains. It comes to her worlds away, when she’s tucked safely on her island home, bundled beneath blankets and sheets and resting quietly on the cusp of sleep. It seeps down into her being, on the nights when water wipes the world free of sin and fills it with second chances. 

The irony is not lost on her.

It doesn’t matter if there are patterns of frost on the windows or humid mist steaming through her hair; the scent of Never Was pervades her senses all the same. First comes the sharp tang of darkness, the cool touch of long empty halls, the bitter scent of broken worlds filtering through the window and finally, finally that cloying scent of nothing. 

Then -and this is the worst part- then the memories, masquerading as dreams; the slow curdling of their edges and the sour taste they carry revealing them for what they are. 

_breath caught between her teeth as he slides the zipper of her dress down. her hands pinned to the floor, above her head, and his grasp tight enough to bruise her wrists._

_“your hero is coming for you.” there is no heartbeat; there is nothing in those moon-bright eyes. “for his little princess.”_

_a hand, too big and cool, is slipping down. slipping past her barriers and weak protests and there is only the heart-shaped moon to witness this final defilement. the moon and those bright eyes and the scent of the rain and nothing filling the air._

_“his sweet true love.” he studies her expression, a passing curiosity flitting through his eyes, as he delves inside her._

The scream catches in her throat and Kairi gulps down air, hand pressed against the pulse-point in her neck as she counts the beats of her heart until they’ve slowed. She is hot and cold and shivering all over and the sky outside her window is too dark and cloudy-it’s still raining, she fights back the scream all over again- and Kairi can’t confirm the exact shape of the moon.

The hush of the ocean is there though, and the flickering light shadow version of herself speaks quietly to the corner of her heart; promises that it’s okay, it’s alright. Calm down and go back to sleep- they both know that’s out of the question but they can pretend- and would she like a story until she drifts off again? 

Namine brings up images of safe things, meadows and rainbows and puppies and there will never be stories of the dark or princesses locked in towers or wrong-shaped moons. Kairi listens to all the tales, still sucking at the air in rapid succession. She never does manage to sleep for the rest of the night. 

They both pretend that she’s okay.


End file.
